1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter column module, and more particularly, to a filter column module for bio-sample concentration and purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
For bio-sample concentration and purification, the recovering rates of samples are a very important issue. By using centrifugal technologies, higher recovering rates can be achieved, but this technology is not suitable for automatic, high throughput systems. As a result, the precious biological samples may remain in the isolating or purifying apparatus, and hence lead to a deficiency in sample volumes.
Membrane separation technologies have been developed for automatic sample concentration and purification, which may use a single filter tube or a multi-pore filter plate to fasten the membrane by way of heat bonding, ultrasonic bonding or friction bonding. However, the above-mentioned methods are used in centrifugal systems, and multi-pore filter plates are not suitable for small quantities of samples.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a filter column module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.